Una tarea imposible
by Jairu
Summary: El invierno ha traído grandes dificultades para la granjera de Zephyr Town, pero la meta que parece inalcanzable no es la de ser la mejor vendedora del bazaar sino llamar la atención del nuevo residente del pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

Anita se sentía miserable. Desde que llegó a Zephyr Town ha trabajado arduamente por levantar la granja que generosamente le fue concedida por el alcalde y poco a poco lo ha hecho prosperar. Sus cosechas eran su orgullo y lo que la ha estado manteniendo durante las últimas temporadas, junto con sus dos vacas, Carmin y Clara, Meeg su oveja y Plumpi la gallina. Pero cuando tachó en su calendario el último día del otoño se tuvo que despedir de su rebosante huerto y realizar la cruel tarea de dejarlo completamente limpio antes de que la nieve cubriera la tierra. Al menos pudo dejar el Olivo en pie, lo cual no era un gran consuelo ya que de todas formas no daría frutos esta temporada.

Apenas habían pasado tres días de la estación más fría del año y ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de estar entre los mejores vendedores del bazaar esta semana. Pensó lo afortunada que era de haber comprado algunos paquetes de arroz y botellas de aceite para ofrecer platillos de omelet con arroz en su puesto. Sus platillos solían ser del gusto de su clientela, aunque sabía que Joan era la reina en el terreno culinario. Generalmente compensaba la escasez de productos o los bajos precios vendiendo alguna pepita de oro, pero con lo helada que estaba el agua en estos días apenas le daban ganas de dar un chapuzón.

_Al menos tengo mi caña_, pensó como consuelo, planeando desde ese momento dedicarle más tiempo a la pesca, algo que en el pasado fue muy tedioso pero ahora muy necesario. Se levantó de la cama algo más animada para meterse a la ducha y no salió hasta que el agua caliente le hubo quitado toda la pereza. Se colocó su vestimenta usual, añadiendo una bufanda que ella misma había tejido con lana de Meeg. Antes de empezar su rutina diaria, despertó a Kitkat, el miembro más reciente de la familia. Lo había tenido por pocos días así que el perro no estaba acostumbrado del todo a su nueva dueña, pero sí apreciaba sus muestras de cariño y se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un ayudante muy útil.

–Hora del desayuno, amiguito. – le llamó mientras vaciaba su comida en el tazón. El perro meneó la colita al olfatear el alimento y corrió a devorar hasta el último bocado. Anita se rió gustosa – Buen chico, hoy apartaré un par de horas para jugar contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

Kitkat la miró con el hocico y los bigotes llenos de restos de comida y ojos juguetones. Luego corrió hacia el establo y lo oyó ladrarle a uno de sus animales.

–Bueno, tengo todo un día por delante –se dijo a sí misma, pero antes de dar un paso oyó que tocaban su puerta – ¿Eh? ¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano?

Se asomó por la ventana y vió la gran figura de Félix de pie frente a la casa. _Tenía que ser, quién más,_ pensó rodando los ojos, puesto que el alcalde era una de las pocas personas que madrugaban para visitarla, generalmente para darle algún aviso oficial. Cuando abrió la puerta, su risa peculiar estalló justo frente a su cara.

–¡Ja ja! Anita, espero no haberte despertado, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

La granjera tenía un zumbido dentro de su cabeza gracias al estruendo de su voz, pero asintió con toda la cortesía del mundo y le dejó pasar.

–Muy bien, verás Anita, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte. –el alcalde se volvió hacia la puerta y llamó a la persona que quedó a atrás - ¡Puedes pasar ahora, muchacho!

Cuando dicha persona se introdujo en su humilde morada, toda sensación de frío dejó su cuerpo, siendo reemplazada por una oleada de calor que se acumuló en sus mejillas. El extraño frente a ella era el chico más atractivo que había visto desde que se mudó a Zephyr. ¡Y qué exótico! Su piel era completamente achocolatada, que creaba un impactante contraste con su cabello casi plateado y sus ojos azules. Su vestimenta no hacía tono con lo que se suele usar en los alrededores tampoco. Con la cabeza en alto el extraño se presentó:

– Mi nombre es Amir, gusto en conocerte – el muchacho habló con un tono reservado y un acento muy marcado.

– Su nombre completo es Amir Ranjit Raj Singh, y es un príncipe que vino de una tierra muy lejana. ¡Pero...! -espetó Félix haciendo que ambos jóvenes dieran un brinco – Nadie debe enterarse, tú y yo somos los únicos en saberlo, ¿entendido?

Anita asintió vigorosamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Muy bien, él se estará hospedando con Ethel y Stuart, deberías pasar a visitarlo de vez en cuando y ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar. ¡Cuento contigo, no me decepciones! – le dijo apuntándole con el índice a manera de advertencia y marchó hacia el exterior, dejando atrás a su invitado.

La pobre chica tragó saliva, no por miedo a la figura autoritaria del alcalde sino por la incomodidad de estar atrapada bajo la mirada helada del muchacho.

– No quisiera ser una carga, pero agradezco la ayuda.

Sin decir otra palabra, Amir dio media vuelta y le siguió los pasos al alcalde. Anita corrió hasta la puerta para verlo alejarse de la granja, inconsciente de que acababa de dejar escapar un suspiro que había contenido desde el momento en que lo vio entrar.

– El placer es mío –murmuró sin aliento mirando con ojos soñadores como su silueta quedó fuera de vista. Cuando estuvo completamente sola una sonrisita se le formó en la cara y mientras se apresuraba a atender a sus animales hizo una nota mental de darse una vuelta por el hotel más tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me di cuenta recientemente que no puse disclaimer al principio del primer capítulo. De hecho no pasa nada más que el cuerpo del mismo, qué bruta.**

**Disclaimer****: No poseo los derechos de autor sobre Harvest Moon ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y publicadores.**

**Capítulo 2**

–¡A ver Meeg, es hora de tu corte! –exclamó contenta la chica viendo lo pachoncita que amaneció su oveja.

Antes de proceder a usar las tijeras, le dio una buena cepillada a todo el ganado. El resultado fue muy favorable, se notaba que la calidad de su lana iba en aumento con sus cuidados diarios. Esperaba que eso le diera unas ganancias extras este fin de semana. La mañana se le fue aseando, acariciando y hablándoles a sus animales, aunque estuvo algo distraída. Se preguntó un par de veces si sería apropiado pasar a ver a Amir cuando justo acababa de conocerlo esa mañana, sería muy obvio y desesperado ¿no? ¿Y si dejaba pasar algunos días? Pero entonces se vería muy descortés, después de todo el alcalde le asignó a ella la tarea de ayudarle a sentirse a gusto en el pueblo. De todas formas, algo le decía que sería incapaz de esperar tanto tiempo para volver a verlo.

Anita corrió tras su perro que estaba más interesado en perseguir una libélula que en atender a su llamado. Tras dar varias vueltas lo alcanzó y lo acarició.

– ¿Puedes cuidar de ellos un rato, muchacho? –le preguntó rascándole la barriga, a lo que el can respondió tirándose sobre el lomo y agitando las patas de placer – Tengo unos cuantos mandados que hacer.

Con un último vistazo al campo trasero y al corral, se devolvió satisfecha a su casa para guardar una de las botellas de leche y el huevo que obtuvo ese día. Al salir rumbo a la cascada, con caña y martillo en mano, se pasó al molino junto al huerto para poner a fermentar la otra botella de leche y un ramito de manzanilla, deseando que el producto estuviera listo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Marian. Ella y Joan solían ser tan generosas con ella, siempre dispuestas a compartir sus deliciosas recetas que era su obligación demostrarles el aprecio y la gratitud que les tenía. Kevin y las gemelas jugaban en su usual jardinera en la cima de la colina cuando se disponía a bajar.

– ¡Oye, Anita! ¿Quieres cazar insectos con nosotros? ¡Yo seré el líder! – exclamó emocionado el niño, levantando un puño en el aire.

Lauren comentó algo sobre lo aterradores que eran los bichos, y la granjera tuvo que despreciar la invitación. – Ahora no, Kevin. Estoy algo ocupada, pero si encuentro algún saltamontes de buen tamaño lo atraparé para ti ¿de acuerdo?

Kevin no quedó muy satisfecho pero ella no se quedó a escuchar sus pucheros, se dirigió a su muelle favorito al pie de la cascada y sacó la herramienta pesada para abrir un hoyo lo suficiente grande en el hielo. Satisfecha con el trabajo dejó a un lado el martillo, se sentó a la orilla y lanzó el anzuelo. Sabía que necesitaría paciencia para atrapar algo bueno, así que comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras esperaba sentir el jaloncito en su caña. Mientras observaba la superficie del río como quien observa una olla esperando que hierva, Lloyd apareció del otro lado luciendo como si acabara de levantarse, ni siquiera traía sus anteojos puestos.

– ¿Buenos días? -dijo ella tentativamente a lo que él respondió con un gruñido. – Asumo que no nos levantamos de muy buen humor hoy.

Lloyd empezó a desatar un extremo de la hamaca junto a su casa – Inventario. Toda la noche. Apenas dormí un par de horas. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de devolverse tambaleando al interior con la hamaca bajo el brazo.

– ¡Si no la piensas usar préstamela! –Le dijo Anita medio en broma, enseguida se produjo una agitación seguida de unos tirones en el hilo – ¡Picó uno!

Por poco dejó que escapara, pero resultó ser un Amur Minnow diminuto por lo cual no fue muy difícil sacarlo del agua. Suspiró algo decepcionada y retomó su posición para seguir con la rutina. El sol estaba en lo más alto cuando decidió que era hora de marcharse, Anita tomó sus pertenencias y la pesca del día para volver a casa antes de ir al pueblo a saludar a los vecinos y buscar objetos para vender. Guardó todo en el almacén, se aseguró de que los animales se encontraran bien y por último entró al molino para tomar el queso de hierbas que la había estado esperando por varios minutos. Lamentó no haberlo preparado antes para mandarlo envolver en el último bazar, y esperó que Marian no tomara mucho en cuenta la presentación del obsequio.

– ¿Qué podemos servirte el día de hoy? –preguntó Dirk, el chico más entusiasta del pueblo, con su característica sonrisa radiante y juguetona y una bandeja en la mano.

– No vengo a comer el día de hoy, de hecho quiero felicitar a Marian.

– ¡Ah, ya veo! Ella está en la habitación de atrás, iré a traerla.

Antes de que pudiera decir gracias, Dirk desapareció de vista, por lo que se acercó al mostrador a hablar con Joan.

– Buenas tardes, cielo. ¿Te gustaría ver el menú del día? –dijo la anciana al verla acercarse.

– Muchas gracias, Joan. Pero sólo he venido a entregar un obsequio.

– ¿Para Marian? Va estar muy contenta, con lo ocupadas que hemos estado esta semana y ahora en preparación del bazar, no tuvimos tiempo de planear una celebración apropiada. –confesó Joan con tristeza.

La chica del cumpleaños hizo acto de presencia seguida por Dirk.

– ¿Antita? No te esperaba tan tarde, creí que no te veríamos el día de hoy.

– Ejem... me he retrasado un poco. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Y he traído algo para ti. –Anita le mostró un objeto envuelto en un mantel bordado.

– ¿Es por mi cumpleaños? ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad creí que nadie se acordaría.

– ¡Tonterías! – Dijo Anita con modestia– Dirk se encargó de que todo el mundo estuviera enterado desde hace días.

Dicho muchacho se sonrojó y pretendió mirar hacia el techo mientras silbaba.

– Bueno, ¿qué esperas? –dijo Anita ansiosa. Marian descubrió el queso y le mostró una sonrisa sincera.

– ¡Esto luce delicioso! Definitivamente lo voy a disfrutar. Te agradezco –dijo Marian, guardando su regalo en el refrigerador.

– Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo la granjera con alivio–, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero aun debo prepararme para mañana.

– Entiendo perfectamente, nosotros también tenemos mucho por hacer – dijo Marian, dirigiendo una mirada a Joan.

– Hemos preparado un menú exquisito para mañana –agregó Joan–, no olvides darte una vuelta por nuestro local.

– Ahí me verán, como todos los fines de semana –les aseguró a ambas y tras despedirse salió a recorrer el trayecto del río congelado. En el camino recogió una piedra mineral, flores azules y rojas, y afortunadamente una moneda de plata. Hasta ahora las cosas no marchaban tan mal. Isaac y Wilbur charlaban afuera del molino frente al hotel, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad de saludarles antes de entrar a preparar una bola de estambre. Lástima que no hacía un viento fuerte, a este paso no estaría lista para el bazar. Decidió ir a descansar un momento a la plaza, pero fue interrumpida de camino por Angelo. Él estaba dibujando bajo la sombra de un árbol frente a su casa, lo cual hacía muy seguido, en uno de sus varios lugares preferidos.

– ¡Espera un momento, Anita! – le gritó mientras cerró el cuaderno y guardó con prisa sus utensilios. Corrió para estar a la par y anduvieron juntos el resto del camino.

– Esta mañana no te vi junto a la cascada – comentó la muchacha preocupada.

– Es que no estabas allí en ese momento, ¿será que te quedaste dormida? – preguntó él dándole un codazo juguetón.

– ¡Claro que no! Los granjeros siempre madrugamos – dijo orgullosamente –, sólo que me retrasé con mis tareas. Oye, vayamos a sentarnos junto a la fuente.

Al principio estuvieron callados, Angelo aprovechó el silencio para retocar su último boceto, mientras hacía esto empezó a nevar moderadamente, permitiendo que ambos se sumergieran en sus pensamientos propios mientras observaban los copos de nieve. Para variar, fue él quien rompió el hielo.

–Así que, Anita, ¿has oído hablar del festival de la Noche Estrellada? ¿El que celebramos el día 24?

– Uhmm... no. ¿De qué se trata?

Por alguna razón, las mejillas del pintor se sonrosaron y evitó mirarla a la cara, optando por desviar la mirada en torno al hotel.

– Es sólo una ocasión en la que nos sentamos a ver las estrellas durante la noche. Se supone que debes disfrutarlo con... alguien especial para ti.

– ¿Alguien... especial? – Anita lo pensó por un momento, luego se dio cuenta de qué iba la cosa – ¿Cómo un novio o algo así?

Angelo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y se rascó la mejilla algo apenado– Podría decirse.

Anita se encorvó algo decepcionada y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, hundiendo la cara en sus manos.

– Yo no tengo a nadie. Debería haber una celebración para los corazones solitarios como yo. – se oyó su voz amortiguada. ¿Y tú tienes a alguien especial?

– Pues aun no, hay alguien a quien quiero preguntarle pero no sé si aceptará mi invitación.

El muchacho seguía evitando su mirada pero esperó que la indirecta fuera suficiente para darle una pista a Anita sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Anita por su parte, al escuchar que el artista estaba interesado en alguien, lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿Estás enamorado de alguien? –preguntó en un susurro. El color de sus mejillas subió aún más de tono. – ¿De quién se trata? ¡Dime su nombre!

– N-no puedo.

– ¡Vamos! Tú eres mi mejor amigo –si tan sólo supiera que esto lo hirió un poco–, no le voy a contar a nadie tu secreto amoroso. Al menos dime cómo es ella, dame una pista.

El muchacho dio un suspiro largo y luego murmuró lo más bajo posible.

– Es rubia.

Suficiente para que ella lo pudiera escuchar. Anita jadeó de asombro y se llevó una mano a la boca. Aparentemente esa reacción no fue muy discreta y le provocó a su amigo tener la urgencia de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

– ¿Sabes qué? Hablaremos luego, adiós. – y huyó despavorido, dejando a la granjera sola con sus conclusiones.

Anita, siendo la gran observadora, se le quedó viendo a su espalda mientras se alejaba rumbo al río. Luego volteó hacia el hotel, pues lo había atrapada mirando en su dirección mientras le confesaba sus desventuras amorosas y tras los detalles expuestos durante la conversación, los cables en su cabeza hicieron contacto, y las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaron hasta formar una palabra: ¡Daisy!

– ¡Hola Daisy! -gritó Anita desde la entrada del hotel. Su amiga estaba desempolvando un jarrón en medio de la sala en ese momento, pero tanto ella como Ethel y Stuart dieron un brinco al oír su escandaloso saludo. Al anciano incluso se le cayeron los anteojos de la impresión.

– Buenas tardes a los dos. – les dijo al pasar frente al mostrador. Stuart le devolvió el saludo algo molesto mientras se reacomodaba los anteojos, y Ethel la recibió con su característica dulzura. Daisy se apresuró a recibirla con un abrazo.

– ¡Hasta que te dejas ver! Pensé que ya no te vería hoy, ¿por qué tan tarde? – le preguntó la doncella.

– ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? –Dijo Anita con fastidio-–¡Me retrasé un poco con mis deberes! ¿Está bien? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Creí que a estas horas estarías tomando tu descanso.

Daisy le señaló que la siguiera hasta su habitación, con actitud de discreción. Después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, la llevó hasta la cama donde se sentaron a charlar.

– Lo siento, yo también me retrasé porque hoy llegó un nuevo huésped –dijo Daisy emocionada, riendo como colegiala traviesa.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es? –preguntó Anita haciéndose la despistada.

– No sé mucho sobre él, es muy reservado. Su nombre es Amir, y parecer ser que vino de un lugar muy lejano. Creo que podría ser rico, vi que traía muchos libros y ropas finas mientras aseaba su cuarto. – dijo la chica emocionadísima.

– ¿Querrás decir mientras fisgoneabas entre sus cosas? –la acusó Anita alzando una ceja, pues ya sabía lo entrometida que podía ser su amiga.

Daisy cruzó los brazos indignada y le volteó la cara – Yo nunca fisgoneo. Estaba haciendo mi trabajo, como siempre. Pero no sirvió de mucho porque no le pude sacar nada de información, casi no habla, me recuerda a ti cuando te acababas de mudar a Zephyr.

– ¡Ay, vamos! Yo no era TAN reservada ¿o sí?

De hecho, si mal no recordaba, Anita tuvo sus dificultades para hacer amigos durante sus primeras semanas en el pueblo. Y es que solía ser muy callada y solitaria, pero poco a poco la constante comunicación y convivencia que se desarrollaba entre sus vecinos se le contagió y aprendió a abrirse más.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías intentar hablar con él, intenta conocerlo, y quizá tú me puedas ayudar a descifrar el misterio que lo envuelve.

– ¿Por qué yo? –se quejó Anita sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas–Yo no estoy interesada en él, no es que no me guste, quiero decir, ¡ni si quiera lo conozco! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¿No sientes calor aquí?

Al terminar de decir todo eso en una rápida sucesión tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Daisy no tenía idea de por qué se había alterado sin razón aparente.

– Como sea, averiguaré más cuando vuelva a hacer el aseo, quizá le lleve la cena ¿qué crees que le pueda gustar? ¡Es cierto! Ni si quiera lo conoces. ¿Por qué no vas a presentarte ya que estás aquí?

– ¡Oh no! ¡Mira la hora que es! –exclamó Anita viendo un reloj imaginario en su muñeca, parándose de la cama– L-lo siento, debo ir a meter a mis animales al establo. Cuéntame mañana como te fue con Alex...

– Amir.

– Sí, ese. ¡Te veo luego!

Anita dejó a su amiga preguntándose por su comportamiento tan raro y salió como rayo del edificio. Se recargó contra la puerta jadeando en tanto que intentó calmarse. Y pensar que ahí dentro yacía un príncipe de un país lejano, con una mirada profunda como el océano, en cuyas aguas podría perderse para siempre, y una historia que se moría por escuchar. Pero ella no era la mejor tratándose de llamar la atención e iniciar una conversación. Necesitaba una buena excusa para acercársele sin ser demasiado obvia y tener la oportunidad de despertar su interés.

El cielo se estaba volviendo oscuro y supuso que los animales estarían desesperados por volver al calor de su hogar a estas horas. Se regañó una y otra vez a sí misma por ser tan descuidada mientras iba de regreso a la granja, y ni si quiera se detuvo a recoger los objetos que había a su paso.

**N/A: No quería que fuera tan largo pero mis manos no quisieron detenerse ¡ups! Por si no se nota, este es el inicio de un cuadrado amoroso.**


End file.
